This invention relates to lumbar support belts, and more particularly to a lumbar support belt with improved positional stability, support and convenience when worn by person.
Lumbar (or sacro lumbar) support belts (also commonly known as back belts or lifting belts) are well known devices which are worn about a person's lumbar region for promoting comfort and for decreasing the likelihood of certain types of back injury. Such belts are popularly worn by persons while engaging in physical activities, at work or at play.
Lumbar support belts typically include a laterally elastic support section for engaging the person's back generally in the lumbar region when the belt is worn, and two end panels respectively secured to the elastic support section along laterally opposite ends thereof. The end panels include securing means for releasably securing the end panels to one another generally in front of the person when the belt is worn, and in securing the end panels the person coerces the elastic section to stretch for applying supportive pressure to the person's lumbar region. Adjustable suspenders are permanently secured to the back belt for preventing the belt from dropping to the floor when the belt is loosened by the wearer.
A recurring problem with prior art lumbar support belts concerns a tendency of such belts when worn to travel or become displaced upwardly on the person's body, and in so doing to decrease the effectiveness of the lumbar support function of the belt. Such positional displacement is most pronounced when the wearer bends, squats or kneels, and the wearer is required to pull downwardly on the belt after such body motions for restoring the lumbar support effectiveness of the belt.